


Soul Eater: Black Star and Tsubaki's Visit

by Pokejedservo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story it begins with Crona, Black Star and Tsubaki visiting Soul and Maka which starts off normal and pleasant at first but gets increasingly chaotic. Especially when Black Star finds a certain something in Maka's room. This story is also something for certain shippers such as for Maka X Black Star and Maka X Crona.</p>
<p>Oh yes and here at AO3 here is the AudioPlay Version of this Fic and here is the Cast & Soundtrack info...</p>
<p>CAST<br/>Narrator, Ragnarok, Lord Death- Pokejedservo<br/>Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- Dani<br/>Maka Albarn- Kanen<br/>Crona- Anajoskylark<br/>Soul Eater Evans- vindikator<br/>Black Star, Blair- SpiritKitten<br/>Spirit Albarn- Papa_manatee<br/>Liz Thompson- Aaryln<br/>Patty Thompson- aikalockheartVA<br/>Death the Kid- itspw</p>
<p>SOUNTRACK<br/>Opening Theme- Soul Eater OP 1 Resonance Instrumental Version<br/>Ending Theme- My Star (Snippet)</p>
<p>All SFX from Freesound.org</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Eater: Black Star and Tsubaki's Visit

Soul Eater: Black Star & Tsubaki’s visit.

(One afternoon at the Maka and Soul residence, their friends Black Star and Tsubaki pay them a visit in which we see Maka and Tsubaki in the kitchen having a nice little chat with Chrona who has been frequently visiting Maka.)

Tsubaki: Ah today is such a lovely day isn’t it?

Maka: Oh yes, today is such a nice day. Thanks for visiting us Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Your welcome Maka it’s always a pleasure, hello there Crona.

Crona: Hi Ms. Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: I’ve noticed that you seem to come here a lot Crona, so Maka how are things going with you and Crona here?

Maka: Oh just fine, Crona has been a big help with me around the house. He frequently helps me out when I do my daily chores. So I always appreciate whenever Crona is here.

Crona: Aw thank you Maka.

Maka: You’re quite welcome Crona.

Tsubaki: Aw it’s so sweet to see you two like this.

Ragnarok (os): Yeah this is so sweet it’s going to rot my teeth.

(Then Ragnarok in his smaller form appears out of Crona.)

Ragnarok: Do you have any idea how many times I had to sit here and watch these two get in their sickeningly sweet cute-fests they keep doing? It makes me want to tear my hair out if I had any.

Crona: But Ragnarok you don’t have any hair.

Ragnarok: I meant your hair stupid!

Crona: Oh…

Ragnarok: And another thing Crona, why do you have such an atrocious taste in the ladies? I mean at least this one Tsubaki can actually cook and has fairly big fun-bags. Yet you insist on hanging out with this temperamental little brat with the body of a kewpie doll who can barely cook at all.

Maka (eye twitching): Gee Ragnarok, did it ever occur to you that the reason why I’m so temperamental is because of shallow, vulgar creeps like you.

Ragnarok: Oh what are you going to do Maka, give me another one of those “Maka Chops” of yours?

Maka: Oh Ragnarok, the only reason why I stopped doing my Maka Chop on you is because I didn’t want to hurt Crona.

Ragnarok: Of course that’s the case Maka, you’re so soft on Crona, which makes the fact that you’re just going to friend-zone Crona all the more pathetic.

Maka (slight blush): Don’t get so judgmental there you little creep!

Ragnarok: Oh, am I saying anything inaccurate?

Maka (slightly bigger blush): Grr… *gritting her teeth* Say Crona remind me to check with the DWMA about what are we going to do with the Black Blood in your system, okay?

Crona: Okay…

Ragnarok: Oh please like any of you little brats are going to do a thing about me.

(Then Ragnarok briefly looks at Tsubaki.)

Ragnarok: But I suppose I am getting a little too hungry to argue some more, so Tsubaki make with the grub there sweet cheeks!

(Then Ragnarok gives Tsubaki a firm spanking strike on Tsubaki’s butt.)

Tsubaki: AH!

Crona: Ragnarok you really should try to play nice.

Ragnarok: Oh don’t be stupid Crona I am playing nice.

Maka (eye twitching, under her breath): It’s kind of sad how I actually believe that.

Ragnarok: Besides if I really wanted to be more aggressive I’d do something like this! (Then Ragnarok fondles Tsubaki’s breasts from behind.)

Tsubaki: AAH!

Maka & Crona: Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: Heh heh oh wait I got a better idea…

Crona: Wa…wa…wait Ragnarok, what are you doing?

(Then Ragnarok takes control of Crona’s arms then he quickly got Crona to start grabbing Tsubaki’s breasts with Maka, Crona and Tsubaki looking rather shocked.)

Crona (completely red in the face): I…I…I am so… so sorry for this Miss Tsubaki!

Tsubaki (twitch in her left eye): Oh it’s quite alright Crona, I am well aware that you are clearly not at fault here.

Ragnarok: Whoa, she is taking this a lot smoother than I thought, I mean I heard stories about how loose you kunoichi can be but still. Hey Crona, maybe after this we should pay that neurotic snob Death the Kid a visit and be a little more hands on with those Thompson Twins if you know what I mean heh heh…

Maka: RAGNAROK!

Ragnarok: Oh what’s the matter Maka, sore that Crona gets to know what a woman’s breast feels like? Of course I can get Crona to feel you up there Maka but there wouldn’t be much “point” to that huh? AHAHAHAHAHAHA! *whack* ACK!

(Then we see that Tsubaki incapacitated Ragnarok by knocking him in the back of the head with a frying pan.)

Tsubaki (gritting her teeth): My apologies Crona that I may’ve caused you some discomfort by knocking out Ragnarok but I’m afraid I can only take so much sexual harassment in one afternoon. I hope you understand…

Crona (slightly nervous): It’s alright Tsubaki I understand.

Maka: *tch* Serves the little pest right.

(Then Maka, Crona and Tsubaki head into the living room to find Soul lounging about on the couch.)

Tsubaki: Hi Soul

Soul: Hey there Tsubaki, say Maka I heard you scream a few moments ago so what’s up?

Maka (annoyed): Well Soul I can’t help but notice how nonchalant your being about something like that.

Soul: Well you tend to scream about a lot of things Maka, I figured there might be at least a 30 to 40% chance that it might actually be a good reason.

Maka (deadpan): Gee your too kind Soul.

Soul: Thanks I try, anyways anyone mind telling me what’s going on here?

Ragnarok: *ugh* I’ll tell you what happened, I got sucker-punched by a frying pan while I was having a little chat with the ladies here.

Maka: That was no chat you little creep you were too busy riling us up!

Tsubaki (as she was rubbing her breasts): Yes, like what Maka just said Ragnarok was busy riling us up as he was fondling me twice.

Soul: Oh really?

Ragnarok: Oh don’t even bother trying to act stern there Soul you little punk. You probably wouldn’t mind getting your hands on Tsubaki’s melons huh?

Soul: Well…

(Then Soul notices Maka and Tsubaki glaring at him.)

Soul: Uh… Of course not! I would never do such a lewd and callous act, why any idiot can tell you that. Heh heh…

(Then Tsubaki notices a certain someone is missing.)

Tsubaki: Hmm? Uh Soul, where is Black Star?

Maka: Good question Tsubaki, he is rarely ever this quiet.

Soul: Eh he said something about wanting to go search for something around here. Don’t worry ladies he is probably around here somewhere.

Maka: That’s weird; I wonder here he could be…

Black Star (os): Ah yes this one is perfect!

(Then Black Star quickly arrives in the scene.)

Black Star: Hi everybody Black Star is here!

Tsubaki: Hey there Black Star.

Maka: Say uh… Black Star, why were you in my room?

Black Star: I’m glad you asked Maka, I have been doing a little treasure hunting lately. I found something nice and comfy, namely this…

(Then Black Star quickly turned around to put something on his head then he turned around to face the group to show off his new treasure.)

Black Star: TA-DA!

(In which this “treasure” is a pair of Maka’s frilly blue panties that Black Star is proudly wearing on his head. Everyone else on the other hand appears a bit shocked ESPECIALLY Maka who is profoundly mortified about this as her face is beet red and her mouth is gaping in shock, meanwhile as for everyone else…)

Tsubaki (face palm): Oh not this again…

Crona (blushing): Th…th…th…those… tho…those are Ma…Ma…Ma…Maka’s…

Ragnarok: *tch* Oh please I’ve seen better.

Soul (with a devious grin): Oh and me without some popcorn.

Black Star: Oh yes I found one of these nice frilly caps that you girls like to keep in your rooms. This feels really nice and comfy, not to mention this is a bit more my size and it matches my hair too. You got a nice taste in fashion there Maka. 

Maka: *Few seconds of Angry Gibberish* BLACK STAR WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Black Star: Hmm? What’s up Maka?

Tsubaki: Black Star how many times do I need to tell you those do not go on your head!

Maka: You mean this has happened before?

Tsubaki: Oh yes well let me explain, you see this happened the other day…

(Now we see a flashback of when Soul was visiting Black Star and Tsubaki just the other day.)

Soul: Hey there Black Star, you’re looking pretty excited there so what’s up?

Black Star: You bet I am Soul; I managed to find a couple of things that look really neat.

Soul: Oh really?

Black Star: Yep like this!

(Then he shows Soul a pair of Tsubaki’s panties in which Soul gets a small little nosebleed from that.)

Soul: Wa…wait a minute, are those Tsubaki’s…

Black Star: Yep I found this in Tsubaki’s room *then he puts the panties on his head* I must say this cap is really comfy.

Soul: Wait a minute you think that’s a cap?

Black Star: Well of course I mean it feels so nice and soft, oh yeah and I also found this.

(Then Black Star whips out one of Tsubaki’s Bras.)

Black Star: This I’m not sure what this thing is *then he rubs the bra on his face* but it does feel nice and soft though. Want to feel how nice and soft they are Soul?

Soul: Ooh don’t mind if I do!

(Then as Black Star gives Soul Tsubaki’s bra and panties, Soul rubs them on his face noticing how soft they are.)

Black Star: They feel really nice and soft huh?

Soul: Oh yes they do Black Star, yes they do. Heh heh heh heh…

(Then Soul notices Tsubaki glaring at him while standing right behind Black Star.)

Soul: Eh heh heh… Eh… What I meant to say was that was very inappropriate Black Star and I should be going now, farewell.

Black Star: Oh… well okay then see you soon Soul.

Soul: I hope so… eh I mean yeah see you soon.

(Then Soul leaves the scene.)

Tsubaki (as she grabs her undergarments): Black Star I am only going to say this once, these do not go on your head, understood?

Black Star: I suppose, but what are those cup things for? Is that some sort of sling for hurling rocks?

Tsubaki: No you do not put rocks on these things; you are supposed to put in… something else.

Black Star: Oh well the things you are suppose to put in these cups must be huge then.

Tsubaki (slightly bashful): Oh well I wouldn’t say huge mind you but… *then as she regains her composure* Anyways as I was saying these are not something for you to play with alright?

Black Star: Okay…

Tsubaki: Good, now go back to your studies there Black Star right now.

Tsubaki (thinking): While I try to think of what am I going to do with a certain set of drawers in my room…

(Then the flashback ends.)

Ragnarok: So let me get this straight here, this little mental midget thinks that panties are just frilly caps? Hey Tsubaki have you been putting lead paint chips in his breakfast cereal?

Tsubaki (eye twitching, deadpan): No Ragnarok I assure you that I do not.

Maka: Grr… I can’t believe this is happening.

Soul: Oh c’mon Maka you should be happy I mean there is at least one guy around here who wants to get into your panties.

Maka: Shut up Soul! *Now she is pointing at Black Star* And you! Those are not supposed to go on your head; they are supposed to go into your pants!

Black Star (as he puts her panties on his pants): Oh you mean like this? Seems like a waste if you ask me, I mean they are way comfier as a cap.

Maka: Not on your pants stupid, in your pants! *as her face gets a little bit redder* You have been wearing my underwear Black Star!

Black Star: Wa…Wait a minute! *as he takes the panties off and now holding them*This is… This is your… *as he is starting to blush* your underwear?

(Then Black Star’s face turns bright red with a slight nose-bleed.)

Black Star (under his breath): Wow they really do feel nice…

Maka: Yes Black Star that’s my underwear! I mean… how would you feel if I put a pair of your undies on my head? I mean you wouldn’t want me to play with your underwear drawer right?

Black Star (bashful blushing smile): Well Maka if you wanted to see me in my underwear, all you had to do was ask.

Maka: EH?!

Tsubaki: Black Star?!

Soul: Oh they grow up so fast.

(Then Maka quickly looked away incredibly nervous as her face is beet red.)

Maka: Sh…shut up! I… I would never want to do anything like that, honest!

Ragnarok: Geez could the sexual tension here be any thicker?

Soul: I know, I’m not sure if either Tsubaki or I could cut it.

Maka: GRRR!

Tsubaki: Say guys how about let’s not try to put out a fire with gasoline okay?

Crona: Yeah guys I’m sure this is all just some misunderstanding.

Ragnarok: The denial is strong with this one.

Crona: *whimper*

Soul: Anyways, seriously Black Star you had no idea what a Bra and Panties are until today? What you have never seen them in use?

Black Star: No, usually when I see Tsubaki undressed she’s naked.

Soul: Oh really?

Ragnarok: So Miss Ninja Girl here likes to go commando huh?

Soul: Fascinating.

Tsubaki: No! It’s because I like to go to the hot springs every now & then and Black Star finds me there.

Black Star: Yep it’s all a part of my stealth training which is why I try to sneak up on Tsubaki when she is at the Hot Springs.

Maka (thinking, annoyed): Stealth Training huh? *tch* Yeah right…

Ragnarok: So you never took a peek under Maka’s skirt?

Black Star (slightly blushing): Uh… No…

Ragnarok: Heh, you’re not missing out on anything kid, she really doesn’t have much to look at under there.

Soul: True… Maka does have a tiny little butt.

Maka: Not true, my butt is not tiny! I have a nice cute butt.

Crona: That’s right Soul; Maka does have a very nice butt.

Black Star: Yeah Soul, Maka has a perfectly cute butt!

(Then as Crona and Black Star realized what they just said they looked away blushing trying to be nonchalant.)

Maka (also blushing): Eh that’s enough you two.

Black Star (regaining his composure): Though I remembered something, hey Maka how come I couldn’t find those frilly cups like what Tsubaki has? I couldn’t find those anywhere in your room.

(Now Maka scowls a bit as her left eye is twitching.)

Soul: Eh… isn’t it obvious Black Star? Maka is a little bit too small for that.

Ragnarok: Yeah WAY too small! Heh heh…

(Then just as Maka was about to do some Maka-Chopping)

Tsubaki: What these two were trying to say is that Maka is a little too young to wear such a thing. Not that there is anything wrong with that, right?

Black Star: That is very true Tsubaki, there is nothing wrong with that. After all Maka is just fine the way she is.

Crona: Oh yes Maka is perfectly fine the way she is.

(Maka is trying to hide the fact that she is smiling right now.)

Tsubaki: That’s very good boys now let’s try to settle things down alright? Good.

(Meanwhile later on that evening, as Soul finds Maka in a panicked hurry with a couple of chairs with Crona who also has a couple of chairs right behind her.)

Maka: Gangway! Coming through!

Soul: Whoa what’s going on here Maka?

Maka: We need to barricade our home now Soul! We’ll be under attack any minute now.

Soul: We are? Is it another Witch attack?!

Maka: Worse! My Dad is coming!

Soul: Your dad?

Maka: Yeah! *starting to blush a little* And it’s because of that idiot Black Star!

Soul: Really? How so?

Maka: * sigh* I’ll explain…

(Then we get a flashback to just a short while ago as Maka was on the phone with her father Spirit.)

Spirit (on the phone): Hey there Maka sweetie.

Maka: Hello Dad, you don’t need to check up on me so much.

Spirit (on the phone): Nonsense sweetie, after all I am your dear old dad so I figured that it’s only proper that I check up on you.

Maka: Dad, Black Star, Tsubaki and Crona are visiting; it’s not that big a deal dad.

Spirit (phone): Well that’s nice sweetie, hope that little creep Soul didn’t try anything on you.

Maka: For the 3rd time this week dad, no!

Black Star (as he walks in on the scene): Hi Mr. Albarn!

Spirit (phone, deadpan): Hello Black Star.

Black Star: Hey Mr. Albarn, I got a funny story for you. You see just earlier today I was trying to get into your daughter Maka’s panties. I had a little bit of trouble at first but I managed to pull it off, isn’t that right Maka?

(Then Maka’s mouth gapes in shock as she is once again red-faced and Spirit has hung up the phone.)

Black Star: Hmm? Mr. Albarn? Mr. Albarn? That’s weird Maka, your dad hung up the phone. Do you have any idea why he would do that?

Maka (eyes twitching, getting her hand into position): Oh I think I have a good idea why he would ever do such a thing Black Star?

(Then the screen fades to black as we are now in the present.) 

Soul: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that’s rich… Heh heh heh heh heh…

Maka: Stop laughing Soul! This isn’t funny! It’s bad enough that my dad is now on a warpath… *starting to blush* But for at least the next few weeks I’ll have to convince him not to get any funny ideas about me and Black Star.

Soul: Oh I dunno Maka, I suppose you and Black Star would make a pretty cute couple. After all it would explain why that boy could never say no to you.

Maka (blushing): Sh…shut up Soul! This is not something to joke about; I have way better taste in men than Black Star.

Crona (blushing): Ye…Yeah Soul, I’m sure Maka is telling the truth.

Soul: Yeah that maybe true after all I am your partner.

Maka: Humph, apparently my taste is not that good.

Soul: Oh really?

Crona (under his breath): Well Maka you have me….

Maka: Hmm? You say something Crona?

Crona (startled): What? Oh uh… nothing… it’s nothing…

Ragnarok: I could barely make out what Crona said, all I heard out of it was Maka, heh it was probably just some sappy drivel again.

Maka: Quiet you! Alright Crona you go on ahead and barricade the front door alright?

Crona: Yes ma’am!

(Then Crona runs off to leave the scene.)

Maka: So Soul are you going to help or not?!

Soul: Meh… not really.

Maka: Why not?!

Soul: Because you’re probably making a big deal out of nothing… Hey where’s Tsubaki?

Maka: I sent her out to find where my dad is and to try to see to get some help. And this is so a big deal here you know how much of a neurotic twit my dad is! So I need you to grab something for the barricade Soul!

Soul: Don’t see why, besides there is not that many things left here to grab anyway.

Maka: Grrr… you know It’s a good thing Crona is here more often Soul; at least someone is willing to be useful around here.

Soul: Well like I said before Maka you’re probably making a big deal out of nothing and if you calm down for once you might see it. Besides even if your old man did show up, I’ll be sure to have some popcorn and watch the show, Heh heh later Maka.

(Then as Maka’s left eye twitches again and she watches Soul walk away, then she stances herself for another one of her Maka Chops.)

Maka: Maka…

(Then the screen fades to black. Later on that night as Tsubaki climbs her way in through a nearby window. She walks about the dark halls of the Albarn & Soul residence quietly until she hears some shaky sounding singing.)

Maka: 99 bottles of beer on the wall… *hic* 99 bottles of beer… you take one down pass it around 98 bottles of beer on the wall… *hic*

Tsubaki: Uhh… Maka?

Maka (as she is pointing her cup at Tsubaki): Who are you, another trespasser?!

Tsubaki: No it’s me Tsubaki!

Maka: Oh… it’s just you…

Tsubaki: Maka are you feeling okay?

Maka: Oh I’m swell, I got me some of my happy juice here to help me feel all better. Its grape flavored too.

(Then Tsubaki takes a quick look around and notices a cabinet with a bunch of bottles of night-time cough syrup and cold medicine. In which some of them are already emptied.)

Tsubaki (as she slowly tries to grab the cup away from Maka): Uhh… Maka sweetie, I think you had enough…

Maka (as she yanks the cup away): I’LL TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH! *Then she slams her cup on the table* Now where is my ale, serving wench?!

Tsubaki: Eh how about some Ginger Ale instead?

Maka: *hic* Eh sure let’s get skunky…

(Then Tsubaki pours Maka a drink.)

Maka: *hic* You know Tsubaki, I’ve been doing some thinking… for a time I may have been a little bothered by how I’m so… small compared to you… well in measurements.

Tsubaki: Oh Maka you really shouldn’t be so insecure about that, you’re still a young lady and your just fine the way you are.

Maka: Yeah, yeah it sounds nice but still… though maybe I should be glad that I’m so small. My dad is a neurotic overprotective sleazy nimrod and I’m just a little girl. If I had a ridiculously perfect body like yours who knows how paranoid my dad would be. *hic*

Tsubaki: Now now Maka, my body is not that perfect… Eh what I mean is your still a growing young girl so there is no guarantee that you will always be a little girl.

Maka: Hmm… I guess…

Tsubaki: Oh trust me you will grow into a young woman Maka I am sure of it. *Tsubaki takes another glance around the surroundings* Say uh… Maka, where are Black Star and Soul?

Maka (gleefully devious & creepy): Heh heh heh heh heh… Black Star and Soul have been bad boys, and naughty little boys… get punished.

Tsubaki (slightly nervous): Uh… Maka, what did you?

Maka (with a devious smile): Oh not much, they are just a little… tied up, outside in the back having a little nap for the night.

Tsubaki: I see…

Maka: But still… *hic* I’ll show them… I’ll show them all that I am a mature sophisticated young woman! But first… *now in a really cutesy tone* I need my nappy nap, good night Tsubaki… *snore*

Tsubaki: Good night Maka.

(Then Crona comes into the room in which Tsubaki just noticed him.)

Tsubaki: Oh uh… hello there Crona.

Crona: Hello Miss Tsubaki, I was nearby overhearing your little chat with Maka. It’s a good thing you showed up; Maka was like this for about 10 minutes.

Tsubaki: I see, though Crona how come you didn’t try to talk with Maka?

Crona: I wanted to! Really I did! But… I was afraid that Ragnarok would come in and make things worse again.

Tsubaki: It’s alright Crona, I suppose now that you mention it I suppose you do have a point there.

Crona: Should I go ahead and get Soul and Black Star down? They are tied up outside in the back.

Tsubaki: No not yet perhaps it’s for the best to just let them be for now.

Crona: Okay, so did you find anything about Mr. Albarn? Is he still coming here?

Tsubaki: It’s alright, I just came back from the DWMA and I can assure you that everything is taken care of.

(Now we flashback to just a short while ago as Tsubaki is at the DWMA with Lord Death, Death the Kidd and Liz & Patty Thompson.)

Patty: Hi Tsubaki!

Liz: Hey there Tsubaki, what’s up?

Death the Kid: Greetings Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Hello there you three.

Death: Ah greetings Tsubaki, you arrived just in time.

Tsubaki: Yes I came here because Maka sent me to check to see if her father has left the building yet.

Death: Oh he hasn’t but we had to do a lot of work to incapacitate Spirit, I practically had to send nearly everyone in the DWMA to restrain him.

Death the Kid: Indeed that little fiasco was such a hassle.

Death: So we ended up using a lot of tranquilizers on Spirit, lots and lots of tranquilizers.

(Then we hear Spirit making a bunch of angry gibberish in the background about how Black Star should never try to steal his baby girl Maka.)

Death: Needless to say the Tranquilizers haven’t fully kicked in yet.

Tsubaki: Oh dear…

Death: Indeed, it uses to be all I needed to do to temporarily incapacitate Spirit was to give him a good Reaper Chop. Oh now I wonder if I am starting to lose my touch.

Death the Kid: Yes and what I would like to know is why did Spirit go into such a berserk rampage in the first place?

Death: I’m afraid I can answer that, I overheard Spirit having a phone conversation checking up on Maka. The phone call was going how it usually went at first, until Black Star barged in and was telling Spirit how he recently got into Maka’s panties. Unfortunately Spirit took it the wrong way, hung up and well… left.

Liz: He said that?

Patty: Whoa…

Death the Kid: That imbecile.

Tsubaki: Now, now everyone I can explain, Lord Death I assure you there is a somewhat reasonable explanation here.

Death: Relax Tsubaki I am willing to believe you. I figured there was a reasonable explanation behind this. But perhaps now is the time for you to try to give one.

Tsubaki: Alright, yes Black Star did say that he was getting into Maka’s panties, but I assure you all he meant that literally. You see earlier today Black Star was wearing a pair of Maka’s panties on his head.

Liz: What?

Tsubaki: Yes, Black Star was wearing a pair of Maka’s panties on his head; he thought it was a frilly cap. Needless to say Maka did not take it well.

Liz: *snicker* Oh really?

Death the Kid: Like I said before, that imbecile.

Patty: Oh I don’t blame Black Star. I sometimes like to wear my panties on my head, as they feel so nice and comfy.

Liz: Yeah even though I use to keep telling you not to do that.

Patty: But didn’t you try wearing a pair of panties on your head too sis?

Liz: Only once and I was dru… uh what I mean is that is beside the point dear sister.

Tsubaki: Yes well this wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Just the other day when Soul was visiting Black Star and me, Black Star was wearing my panties like a cap and he even played with one of my bras too. Even got Soul to feel them up too, but I think we may’ve convinced Black Star that lingerie is not something for him to play with. Though that being said if Black Star and I visit you three you two might want to take some precautions with certain clothing drawers.

Liz: Duly noted.

Death the Kid: So Black Star knows how to steal Women’s Lingerie… Hmm… I see… *then he notices Tsubaki and Liz slightly glaring at him* Um… not that I would ever condone such vulgar and inappropriate conduct ladies, I assure you!

Tsubaki: But still Lord Death, I assure you that Black Star means well, he probably just thought it would be for the best to come clean to Mr. Albarn about that incident than just wait until later. Unfortunately it has lead into all of this.

Death: There there Tsubaki it’s alright, I do understand. And in Black Star’s defense, while yes he could’ve handled that situation a bit more delicately, but I of all people am well aware of how… emotional Spirit can be. So even if Black Star did handle that better Spirit most likely still would’ve been upset.

Tsubaki: True but still this has been such a long day… Oh taking care of Black Star can be such tiring work.

Liz: Oh I hear you Tsubaki, trust me I know a thing or two about how frequently babysitting a smaller boy who means well but can be quite the handful.

Death the Kid: Oh really and who pray tell are you referring to Liz?

Liz: Oh I think you know who I am referring to Kid.

Patty: Yeah we know what it’s like to be with an adorable little boy who has quite the personality.

Death the Kid: Little boy? I resent that remark, I mean yes Liz your babysitter analogy for Black Star and Tsubaki is indeed accurate. But that doesn’t mean it’s the same thing for the 3 of us, just because you two are… taller than me doesn’t make you my babysitters. Besides Liz don’t forget that I am the reason why you and your sister are living a higher life as my weapons.

Liz: Oh please Kid, like you can easily find anyone to match your love of “symmetry”.

Death: She does have you there son.

Death the Kid: Yes father I can see that.

Liz: But still say Tsubaki want to head out somewhere with Patty and me, we’ll treat you to a nice little girl’s night out.

Tsubaki: Okay I suppose that would be nice.

Liz (as she has her arm on Tsubaki’s left shoulder): Perfect, us single moms got to stick together you know.

Death the Kid (thinking): Careful Liz otherwise Black Star might get two mothers here.

Patty: Yea this will be fun!

Tsubaki: Yes but first I should head back into Maka & Soul’s place and tell them what’s going on.

Liz: Alright meet us at Uncle Bob’s Rumba Coffee in about 45 minutes so we can have our little night out on the town alright.

Tsubaki: Alright.

Death: You ladies go ahead and have your fun, while Kid and I will be here to monitor Spirit and see if he has finally been stabilized. Isn’t that right son?

Death the Kid: Very well father, you ladies can go have your fun.

Tsubaki: Alright, I’ll see you two later, bye for now.

Liz & Patty: Bye!

(End Flashback)

Tsubaki: And that is what happened. Now Crona would you be a dear and tuck Maka into bed, I kind of promised Liz and Patty that I will be going out with them for a nice girl’s night out.

Crona: Alright I will.

(Then Crona grabs Maka and puts her on his back then just as she is on his back Maka was starting to wake up.)

Maka (groggy, petting Crona’s head): Nice kitty.

(Then as Crona blushed again, Tsubaki was having a nice little smile and giggle).

Tsubaki: *brief giggle* Good night you two.

Crona: Good night Ms. Tsubaki.

(Then as Tsubaki was leaving and on her way to the Coffee House she was being approached by a certain black cat in a witches hat namely Blair.)

Blair: Hey there Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Oh hello there Blair, we didn’t see you at all today.

Blair: Yeah I was out and about today getting some fish and some drinks namely milk… well among other things. So Tsubaki, you just left Maka and Soul’s house huh?

Tsubaki: Yeah Black Star and I were visiting there, but unfortunately things got kind of hectic there earlier today.

Blair: Oh darn, shame I missed out on all the fun then.

Tsubaki: Yeah well it wasn’t exactly fun to me, but anyways Crona is tucking Maka in Bed and I will be heading out to Uncle Bob’s Rumba Coffee as I am meeting Liz and Patty there. Those two will be treating me to a girl’s night out.

Blair: A Girl’s Night Out? MEOW!

(Then Blair changes into her oh-so shapely human woman form.)

Blair: Oh I always wanted to be in a Girl’s Night Out; can I come with you three please?

Tsubaki: I dunno we should probably ask them first but I suppose it would be okay.

Blair: Yahoo! Oh this is going to be great there kid, I am a gal who knows how to party. Besides think of it this way I would be some great “Mature Adult Supervision” for you three.

Tsubaki: Mature Adult Supervision huh? I… suppose that’s true…

Blair: Uh-huh but still this is going to be so awesome, so come on Tsubaki lets go.

Tsubaki: Okay Ms Blair I’m coming.

END


End file.
